The present invention relates to a novel apparatus which functionally combines a cordless telephone and an automatic telephone answering apparatus.
Conventional apparatuses obtained by combining a cordless telephone and an automatic telephone answering apparatus have been limited to a type wherein the cordless telephone and the automatic telephone answering apparatus are coupled in parallel to a pair of telephone lines. A portable unit cannot control record/play operation in such an automatic telephone answering apparatus.